


Angry John SMASH... the criminal.

by PowerOfFunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hulk Smash, M/M, kinkmeme prompt, the hulk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerOfFunk/pseuds/PowerOfFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, someone threatens Sherlock, John twats someone in the face, bish bash bosh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry John SMASH... the criminal.

It had been a fairly normal day for them, really.

The criminal shouldn't really have even been that dangerous, he was only a fraudster, albeit a smart one of course, otherwise Sherlock never would have taken the case.

Now though, John and Sherlock were stood in the warehouse they had chased him to with their hands in the air.

They hadn't realised that he had had a gun.

He wasn't a killer though, so John wasn't too worried. That was, until, he had started looking at Sherlock like that.

It had started with an appraising glance, one that John barely noticed, then, while he was spouting his monologue, he had looked at him slower, and more deliberately than before.

Then he started to walk towards him slowly, before aiming the gun at Sherlock's head.

John felt his whole body burn with rage.

He didn't think that the man would shoot him, but still. How dare he? How dare he? He was pointing a gun, at the head of John's... John's...

That line of thought was interrupted when the man finally made his intentions clear. He reached out and touched Sherlock's face, gently stroking his cheek, before it made it's way down his neck, and his torso, before finally reaching around to quietly rest on the taller man's arse.

Sherlock was visibly uncomfortable and John's vision went RED.

He lunged at the man, pulling him away from the his friend and knocking the gun out of his hand in one smooth movement.

The villain didn't even have time to look surprised before he had been slammed into the ground and a fist was being repeatedly pounded into his face.

Sherlock stood there dumbly for a few seconds. He had never seen the quiet man attack someone with such vitriol before. Even when he had shot the cabbie, it hadn't been pernicious. He had merely been protecting Sherlock.

This was angry.

“John-” He whispered, before he found his voice. “JOHN! STOP!”

He leapt forward to pull John off the criminal before he would do something he might regret.

John was strong for his size, but Sherlock managed to pull him off.

John was still struggling to get back to the man writhing on the floor clutching his face.

“JOHN! It's fine! Calm down!”

Slowly John began to struggle less, slowly becoming more aware of the world around him.

“Bett-ty?” He said slowly and stupidly.

“What?”

“Sherlock? Sorry, you- you looked a bit like one of my old girlfriends for a moment there. Sorry. I don't know why. Sorry.” He looked sheepish and his eyes avoided the man on the floor.

He realised that Sherlock's arms were still wrapped around his chest, and quickly pulled away, standing up straighter and pulling out his phone.

“I'd better call Lestrade and tell him where we are so he can come and pick him up.”

While John was on the phone, Sherlock was considering what had just happened.

John had looked fine before the man had pointed the gun at Sherlock. It was obvious that his outrage had been on Sherlock's behalf, but also, he had been able to contain himself until the man had shown sexual interest in him, and even then, his restraint hadn't been fully broken until Sherlock himself had revealed signs of displeasure.

Interesting. Amorous intent, perhaps?

His thoughts were broken when he heard John's voice again, noticeably calmer now.

“Lestrade's on his way. He's not too far away, should be here in a couple of minutes.”

“Mmmm.”

“Sherlock, are you listening?”

“John?”

“Er... yeah?”

“We need to go home. Now.”


End file.
